1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical system for observing an object to be photographed, and more particularly to an optical viewfinder system suitable for a camera.
2. Discussion of the Invention
When taking a picture, it is necessary to know not only in what direction to aim the camera but also how much of the scene will be included in the picture. For this reason practically every modern camera has a viewfinder of some kind.
For a portable electronic device, a liquid crystal display panel is used to show the image of the digital camera module. However, the liquid crystal display (LCD) consumes a substantial amount of power, especially considering the limited amount of power that can be stored in the typical battery system of a digital camera a mobile phone or a PDA. Furthermore, although LCD resolution has experienced great progress, image displays are still not clear enough to check the focusing effects and imaging effects. As such, electronic viewfinders are not very suitable for use in mobile phones or PDAs, which need to be small, high quality with low power consumption.
Therefore, an optical viewfinder system is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.